Between the Memories
by Failingwithstyle
Summary: What we didn't see in the memory world.  A priest Seto x Kisara story set in Egypt of 3,000 years past.
1. Chapter 1

**What we didn't see in the memory world. A priest Seto x Kisara story set in Egypt of 3,000 years past. **

**A/N: A bit of a rough opening, in my opinion. The main ideas happen later in the story. Just an intro that I hope is to your liking.**

**----------------**

The winds blew cool across the dessert after the sun went down, with nothing to retain the warmth the earth held in the day time. Kisara shivered, her pale hair looking powder-blue in the moon light, the warmth and light left from her eyes just as it had the land. 

She sat in a cage alone, men talking loudly about her not so far away. It was strange how her life had come to this, how quickly it had all changed, though she could hardly say it was surprising. Her life before this night may not have been ideal, but at least she had her freedom. Now her life was entirely in the hands of these men. They could sell her off, force her into things she had no say about, who knew what would happen to her.

She had always longed for a normal life, something that had eluded her due to her unusual looks. Now she would settle for what she had before. To escape beyond these bars. But how would she get out? Surely no one would waste the time on a girl like her.

She heard a rustling sound in the bushes. She looked up and saw a boy- he couldn't be any older than she was. He had tanned skin and brown hair that fell in his eyes just so perfectly. His eyes were dark, but in the glint of the moon light, she could barely make out their blue tint. He snuck up to the cage, fiddling with the lock that held the door.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Shhh. Saving you," he returned, as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world to do. He didn't hide from her, or yell at her, or lock her in the cage. He walked right up to her and saved her. What a peculiar young man. 

He looked into her eyes, and she felt something awake within her. She didn't know what it was, a strange and unfamiliar feeling, with strength unlike any she knew. Whatever it was, she was extremely grateful to her savior.

-------------

The distance quickly made itself between them as the horse traveled away. 

"Seto," she whispered, saying his name again. She smiled. Seto; so that was his name. She liked the way it felt on her lips. Yet he was all ready gone from her life, just as it once again became her own life to live. She struggled to get the horse to change its direction, turning it back around.

She wanted to find this Seto and thank him properly. She noticed an ominous glow in the distance, a frown quickly forming on her face.

-------------

Seto sat outside what had used to be his village. All the others had left, at least those who had survived that is. The fire had burned out mostly, the dry houses had gone up quickly, and there was not much left to burn. The sun was also rising, casting light and eerie shadows across what had just yesterday been a lively village. 

He walked in the direction he had seen the White Dragon appear last night. It had seemed to disappear into thin air, just as quickly as it had shown up. Surely, there must be some clue. 

Seto couldn't say what it was that fuelled his search, but something told him he had to. He wanted so badly to find it, almost to the point of obsession. It was something that gave him a purpose, something to keep his mind off of reminding him of the terrible truth, even when it was staring him right in the face.

He looked up in surprise as a horse walked out from around a corner, probably searching for food. It was his horse, or at least it had been until the night before when he sent it away with the girl. It couldn't have come back on its own.

"Where'd you come from, boy?" he asked the horse, who turned back around and walked the way it came. Seto followed between the remains towards the outskirts of the village. There she was, on the ground. She lay a good distance from anything else, and was kept safe from the fire.

He rushed over to her, her hair looking such a pure white, Seto might have compared it to the color of snow had he known that there was such a thing. He brushed the hair out of her face, admiring the light, rare complexion of her skin. The gentle rise and fall of her chest showed she was still breathing. She looked so fragile, just lying there, and peaceful as she slept. 

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open, the first thing her bright blue eyes seeing was Seto's darker ones. "Seto!" she said the instant she recognized him, pulling herself into a sitting position. 

"I thought I told you to ride to the next town," he said, his face displaying no hint of emotion.

"I-" she began, not quite sure what to say.

"Thank you for coming back," he said, pulling her into an embrace. She blinked a few times in confusion, but relaxed in his arms.

Seto, having spent his entire life before now with mother who was always caring and compassionate, was quite used to showing affection in this way, a habit that he would lose in the future. He had just lost his mother, and his village... the world felt a lot less lonely with this girl in it. He held her closer for a moment, reassuring himself she was real, before letting go.

Kisara stared at him. This was a strange young man indeed. His eyes seemed much more alive now. At the surface they seemed happy and hopeful, but she could see that pain underneath it. Of course, she thought, looking at the burnt village beyond him. This had been his home, where his family must have lived... Those men had burned his village, the same men that captured her.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at the town.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said.

"They burnt your village, after you saved me..."

"They would've done that anyway," he said, reassuringly. "And if I hadn't saved you, I probably would have been home by the time they attacked, and suffered an even worse fate." She looked up at him, realizing he was probably right. "Besides, then you wouldn't be free either," he smiled.

Kisara felt her heart melt. She couldn't help but return the smile. He had such a nice smile. Was he really so happy that she was there? Did he really think that she had somehow saved him? He stood up and helped her to her feet. They stood for a long moment in silence.

"What will you do now?" she asked. 

"I plan to go to the palace," Seto said. "I wish to work for the country, perhaps help to stop people like those men from doing any more damage like this." He glanced sadly over the village.

"You seem to have put some thought into this," Kisara said.

"My father once did the same. He died on the battlefield when I was young, and I have long intended to step in and try and to the same for the country he once tried. Now I only have more of a reason for it," Seto said.

Kisara nodded. "You'll have a long way to go then if you plan to reach the palace," she said. "It's probably best we don't travel alone..." She was extremely reluctant to leave Seto again, and he felt the same, whether he chose to admit it or not.

He looked at her, a smile playing on his lips. "We should look around; see if there's anything the fire didn't destroy that we can take with us for the stretch of dessert ahead.

She smiled in relief at his subtle acceptance to her traveling with him. 

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Oh," she said, realizing that she had yet to introduce herself. "Kisara. My name is Kisara."

--------------------

**A/N: Please review!**

**Also, please check out my other stories, which are Seto KaibaxKisara fics!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope it's not too bad! Here ya go!**

**----------**

A few hours before nightfall, Kisara stood in the make shift camp that had been set up with the supplies they had been able to salvage. The past three days of traveling together had mostly passed in silence and discussions on how to survive, stopping in at towns as they came to them.

They had set up a distance away from the outskirts of the nearest village and Seto had gone into town to see if he could find any more supplies. He had tried to convince her to come with him, suggesting that they may find a place to stay for the night within the village, but Kisara kindly refused. She explained that she wanted to avoid any conflict, and that villagers didn't always react well to newcomers like her.

She smiled thinking of Seto while she waited for his return. He was kind and he seemed to have a presence of strength about him. He commanded attention to himself by merely being there, though he didn't seem to realize it.

He didn't seem to fear her, but Kisara suspected that he was just being kind. Or perhaps he was just lonely and didn't want to lose the only person he had left to be with him. But she kept catching him staring at her. Sometimes he'd be too lost in thought to realize that she was staring back, but most times he'd look away, ashamed.

Kisara knew her looks were uncommon, of course. But she was much more used to people expression their dislike of her looks. She hated his stares. She wished she could know what he was thinking. It felt so awkward having him look at her. Why did he have to look at her like she was some animal in a cage? If he didn't like that she was different perhaps he shouldn't have rescued her, or agreed to travel with her.

The thought never entered her mind that Seto could be staring for a reason other than fear.

-----------------

Seto walked through the town, sighing. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, though he knew it was no use. He couldn't get Kisara out of his head. She was quiet and nice. He couldn't help but find himself completely entranced by the girl.

The thought of her eyes brought a small smile to his lips. Beautiful bright blue eyes. He thought of her long, white hair shimmering in the light against the pale complexion of her skin.

He'd never seen anyone like her. Her looks were exotic… unique… not something to be feared.

------------------

Soon after, Seto returned with the horse and some supplies.

"Any luck?" Kisara asked.

"Enough," he replied, moving to unpack the things he brought with him.

"Excellent," Kisara said, looking over the supplies. "We can make a fire tonight; it's going to be cold."

As Kisara set to work making a fire, Seto put away the other items.

It wasn't long before he realized that Kisara had all ready managed to create a small flame. "That was quick." He said.

She glanced up at him quickly, before returning her focus to making the fire. "After a while of being on your own you learn a few things," she said.

"How long have you been on your own?" Seto asked.

"A while. I'm not sure exactly," Kisara said looking into the fire. "As far as I remember, I always have been. Though I don't remember much besides the past few years." 

"What do you mean?" Seto asked. How could she not remember?

Kisara looked up at him, meeting him eye to eye. "Do you really want to hear it?" she asked with a trace of sorrow on her voice.

"Yes," he said honestly, looking back at her. Was it so strange to her that someone would care? So many questions, he wanted some answered.

"It's a long story…" she started.

"I have all night," he insisted, sitting down. Kisara looked at him for a long moment before taking a deep breathes to begin her tale.

"Some people… do not take well to my presence in their village," Kisara repeated her earlier words. "I don't remember what actually happened, but from what I was told I figure I'd been there for some months. The town was having a bad year; they had a poor harvest, and a sickness was going around. They blamed me, said that I caused the bad luck, that things had started going wrong when I showed up. As if my appearance could somehow be the cause of it all. I never was sick, so it's not like I could have brought it with me, and what control could I have over the crops? But they wanted me out. They were… excessively violent. I woke up not knowing how I was, I was covered in bruises, and my head ached something awful. Some nice older couple helped me feel better. They told me my name and said that I had shown up some time ago, though they didn't know where I had come from. They tried to explain things the best they could, but they said that I wasn't safe in the village anymore. It wasn't long before I left; it was difficult for them hiding me from the rest of the village all the time. I've been traveling around ever since."

A long silence followed before Seto said something.

"But… that's horrible…you can't have been older than a child," Seto said, looking at the girl now in her teens. He guessed that she must be around his age, which would make her even younger when all of this occurred.

His eyes snapped back to attention as Kisara laughed.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met," she said.

"What?" Seto asked.

"Everyone else was frightened by me; because of that or they would stay away from me all together, or chase me away. But you came to me and rescued me, you chose to travel with me, and now you…"

"Care?" Seto asked. "It's called compassion. I don't see how anyone could treat you badly. That because you're not like them, there must be something wrong with you."

"You'll have a hard time finding someone to agree with you," Kisara said bitterly. "Why should I deserve to get compassion? I'm just…. I'm just a freak." Her hands grasped angrily at her hair. Her white hair that made her so different, as if pale skin and bright eyes weren't enough.

"No," Seto said defiantly, causing her head to snap up, her tear-filled blue eyes looking at him strangely again. "You're human," he insisted, now standing right next to her. He ran his hands through her white hair, gently causing her to loosen her grip on it, her hands dropping to her side. Her eyes dropped to the ground in confusion. She couldn't remember the last time anyone else had touched her without hurting her. They had certainly never run their hands through her hair as Seto did; after all, it was part of why they feared her.

Seto placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up until her eyes met his own dark ones. He ran a thumb against her pale skin. "I don't care what anyone else says, Kisara. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." Her eyes widened as his lips brushed against hers. Just as quickly as he was there, he was gone, walking in the other direction.

"I'm going for a walk," he said, then paused. "You're not a freak, Kisara, you shouldn't think like that." He continued to walk away, not glancing back at her.

Kisara just stared after him, her fingertips against her lips in slight shock, the light of the fire dancing with a new light in her eyes.

**--------**

**A/N: Please review!!!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far: glimerofhope, Hakurei Ryuu, Duelist's Heiress, Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, AQUA-DropS, and Autumn-Angel-31!**


End file.
